pintu surga
by Los Malaventurados no Lloran
Summary: Touya mengetuk pintu surga saat ia bertanding dengan Yeong-ha. Tidak, ia tidak berharap untuk membawa Shindou kembali ke sisinya - ia hanya ingin memulihkan harga diri Shindou, itu saja. Ditulis untuk World Suicide Prevention Day, T for suicide mentions.


***Jadi... Akhirnya saya sukses juga bikin AkiHika, angst sih tapi bodo amat ehehe he he #plok. Fic ini ditulis selama sejam kurang sedikit untuk World Suicide Prevention Day, dan mohon maaf apabila Touya-nya dibikin galau gegara Hikaru ya ehehe he he #plok. Tobira itu punya Takeuchi Junko dan Mihashi Kanako, Hikaru no Go itu punya Yumi Hotta dan Takeshi Ohbata, dan saya cuma punya ceritanya. Semoga berkenan~.***

Nihon Ki-in, April 2005.

 _Akhir yang sangat berbeda mungkin terasa menyakitkan -_  
 _kala kau tengah berjalan menuju langit, tiba-tiba langkahmu dihentikan sang petir_  
 _Mungkin, setelah kita berdamai dengan jiwa yang belum tenang,_  
 _kita bisa melewati pintu menuju masa depan..._

 _Tengen (1)._

Pintu surga, begitu istilahnya. Hanya dua jenis pemain go yang membuka permainannya dengan koordinat itu - seorang pemula yang tak mengerti strategi permainan, atau pemain gila yang rela mempertaruhkan segalanya. Hei, salah langkah sekali saja, kau bisa langsung mencium aroma kekalahan, baik sake kedaluwarsa atau bahkan kayu bakar untuk arang perabuan jasadmu kelak.

Touya Akira jelas bukan termasuk golongan pertama. Manusia setengah dewa ini bahkan telah mencapai 4-dan, padahal usianya masih belia.

Maka, hanya ada satu hal yang bisa menjelaskan mengapa ia, dengan gagahnya, menggunakan " _tengen_ " di langkah pertama pertandingannya dengan Ko Yeong-ha, jawara baduk dari Korea.

Touya Akira tengah mengetuk pintu surga.

Bibir Yeong-ha tertarik ke arah kiri, membentuk sebuah senyuman sinis. Ia tahu bahwa dendam takkan membawa pemiliknya ke mana-mana, selain ke pintu kegagalan. Koordinat pertengahan pun ia jajal. Setelah meletakkan batu pada koordinat yang diinginkan, ia pun menekan jam penghitung waktu di sebelahnya.

Dua jam lima puluh sembilan menit untuk Yeong-ha, dua jam lima puluh tujuh menit bagi Touya.

Klik. Klak.

Masih terlalu awal untuk membaca permainan, tentu saja. Setelah menghela napas sejenak, Touya pun meletakkan batu keduanya. Go cepat memang bukan keahlian sang profesional, namun kali ini, ia merasa Shindou ada di tubuhnya, menjadi navigator bagi jemarinya yang gemetaran.

Bukan, bukan gemetar karena takut kalah. Ia gemetar karena semangat yang membakar tubuhnya terus menerus mengingatkannya agar ia menang, padahal sama sekali ia tak perlu diingatkan. Masak, pemain go profesional berumur 16 tahun sudah sebegitu pikunnya sampai-sampai ia melupakan lawan yang membuat rival sejatinya membelah dada layaknya samurai dadakan?

 _(Tidak, Shindou tidak benar-benar membelah dadanya, meskipun memang ia meniru samurai yang tewas karena membela harga diri tuannya. Jasadnya utuh, menebar bau busuk saat ia mendatangi rumah sang pemain go dua hari setelah kekalahannya dari Yeong-ha.)_

Serangannya terbalaskan.

 _Hwa-jeom (2)_ , Touya hampir bisa mendengar Yeong-ha berbicara, walaupun tentu saja bibir pemain di hadapannya terkunci rapat. Mungkin ia berhalusinasi, hingga ia menganggap bahwa biji go di hadapannya bisa bersaksi?

Andai biji go bisa bersaksi, batinnya, Shindou tak akan pergi. Ribuan biji go yang ada di Nihon Ki-in pasti akan meneriakinya dengan pujian, dengan dorongan. Goban yang biasa digunakan Shindou pun akan menangis kehilangan tuannya. Goban itu kini berdebu, setahun sudah sejak ia tak disentuh (Shindou, ternyata, amatlah "teritorial". Ia memang suka meminjam barang orang lain, seringkali tanpa izin - minuman Waya, majalah Isumi, kumpulan kifu Ochi -, namun ia akan segera mengamuk jika barang miliknya digunakan orang lain. Karenanya, hingga kini tak ada yang berani menyentuh goban milik sang jenius muda).

Ah, sudahlah. Berapa detik sudah ia habiskan untuk membayangkan wujud rivalnya, alih-alih membayangkan bagaimana rivalnya akan bergerak? Nampaknya pelajaran meditasi yang ia dapat masih kurang. Sekali ia dapat menenangkan diri, ia malah menjadi terlalu tenang.

(Bukan tenang sebenarnya - ia hanya mengalihkan pikirannya pada sesuatu yang seharusnya, seharusnya, bukan merupakan bagian dari pertandingan.)

11-9.

Ia mempertaruhkan segalanya pada sebuah koordinat acak.

Yeong-ha bergeming. Jika ia maju, ia akan terjebak. Jika ia mundur, gagal sudah kesempatannya untuk menjebak.

Sebuah biji go hitam pun mendarat di papan go, dan Touya kehilangan keseimbangan.

 _Honinbo Shusaku._

Nama legenda itu terus terngiang di kepalanya, juga sebuah kifu yang pernah ia pelajari bersama dengan Shindou segera selepas pertandingan profesional pertama mereka. Ia tahu harus melangkah ke mana, jika mengacu pada kifu.

Namun jika ia melangkah, bukankah tujuannya bertanding takkan tercapai?

Untuk apa ia memelas, memohon, meminta agar ia ditandingkan kembali dengan Yeong-ha sebagai wakil Jepang, layaknya permintaannya menjadi pemain ketiga di pertandingan antar SMP bertahun-tahun silam, jika bukan untuk Shindou?

 _Untuk Shindou Hikaru_.

Kali ini, ia harus menang.

Bukan untuk dirinya, bukan hanya untuk Jepang, namun untuk martabat rival abadinya yang kini ada di surga.

Maka dengan mantap, biji go putih pun mendarat. Setelah beberapa biji go berserakan di goban, ia pun mulai bisa membaca arah permainan.

Yeong-ha telah mempelajari kifu Shuusaku, dan berharap bahwa strateginya akan berhasil mencincang kepercayaan diri dan teritori Touya di atas goban.

Tentu saja, ia tidak akan mengizinkannya terjadi begitu saja.

Tidak, selama si putih masih bernafas. Tentu saja masih, permainan kan masih awal. Mau mengikuti maunya sang tuan Korea pun tentu masih bisa, selama ia berhati-hati saat melangkah.

Masih dengan wajah datar, Touya pun mendaratkan biji putih ke goban di hadapannya. Langkahnya memang terlihat murah, namun karena ia telah mempertaruhkan segalanya, ia tak lagi peduli.

Perkiraannya benar, Yeong-ha tidak terjebak. Sebuah biji go hitam pun muncul di koordinat keramat.

Jika hati bisa berkeringat dingin, maka hati Touya pun akan mulai basah. Namun wajahnya tetap tenang, karena seperti yang telah ia pelajari dari Shindou, Waya, dan kolega-koleganya, air muka bisa menjadi senjata intimidasi lawan. Ia baru saja membuktikannya - kekesalannya pada senyum sinis Yeong-ha telah membuatnya sedikit limbung barusan.

Ia pun menarik napas sejenak sembari tetap melangkah. Setelah itu, ia berdoa pada sang pemilik tangan Dewa agar langkahnya tak salah.

Doanya tak terkabul. Dewa memang tak bermain dadu, namun saat ia tersudut, masihkah ia dapat keluar dari nasibnya tanpa mengutuk?

(Dahulu ia bisa. Namun lagi-lagi, Shindou mengajari bahwa manusia perlu emosi. Kemampuan bertahannya pun seketika sirna - saat sesuatu terjadi tak sesuai keinginannya, ia pun mulai dapat gelisah dan marah.)

Dengan munculnya biji hitam di koordinat "terlarang", perang ko di atas goban pun kini tak lagi terelakkan. Hanya ada satu pilihan bagi Touya - menyerang.

(Secara teknis, "arimasen" masih boleh ia katakan. Namun sekarang, huruf "a" sekali pun tabu keluar dari tenggorokannya yang tercekat. Selama si putih masih bernyawa, meski semaput dan koma, ia bertekad membawanya ke singgasana kemenangan.)

Detik berubah menjadi menit. Menit berubah menjadi jam. Biji-biji go keluar dan masuk wadahnya. Touya telah merasakan satu jam paling lama dan paling heroik dalam hidupnya. Yeong-ha? Tak ada yang tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiran sang pemain baduk tampan.

Perang ko yang dilakukan mereka berdua telah hampir mencapai batasnya. Touya semaput tak berdaya, nampaknya kesombongannya barusan telah berhasil mencincang si putih dengan efektif. Di antara kumpulan biji hitam, dan hitamnya pikiran sang 4-dan, ia telah siap mengakhiri permainan apa pun hasilnya.

Hingga jemarinya bergerak sendiri, seperti langkah pertama dan keduanya.

Ia tak menyadari pergerakan jemarinya, hingga ia melihat perubahan tipis ekspresi Yeong-ha, dan mengembalikan pandangan ke goban.

Oh.

Nampaknya ia melakukan sesuatu yang benar.

Perlahan, kepercayaan dirinya muncul kembali.

 _"Aku masih hidup,"_ sayup-sayup sebuah suara terdengar. Ya. Memang benar. Si putih, meski koma, masih bernyawa.

Perlahan namun pasti, dengan berhati-hati, ia membawa permainan menuju akhirnya. Saat seluruh langkah telah dimainkan, kini kedua pemain hanya bisa membungkuk sembari menunggu hasil permainan selesai dihitung oleh yang berwenang. Tak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari bibir keduanya.

"Ko Yeong-ha, 21 _moku_. Touya Akira, 23 _moku._ Touya Akira menang 2 _moku_ dari Ko Yeong-ha."

Suara juri tersebut terdengar seperti musik di telinganya.

Maka setelah ia menolak dengan sopan seluruh permintaan wawancara dan komentar, dan meminta salinan kifu pada penulisnya, ia pun bertolak menuju kuil tempat penyimpanan abu Shindou.

"Maaf, aku terlambat. Ini kifu pertandinganku dengan Yeong-ha barusan," bisik Touya, sembari membacakan secara perlahan kifu kemenangannya, langkah demi langkah.

Ia telah berhasil mengetuk pintu surga, dan ia berharap Shindou akan membukanya.

* * *

(1) Tengen: Koordinat tengah pada papan go, biasanya 11-10 atau K-10.

(2) Hoshi/hwa jeom: Koordinat ideal untuk melakukan serangan, biasanya berupa 9 koordinat pertengahan papan.


End file.
